


Proposal

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa has a proposal. Quatre has one too. Bratty!Quat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darthanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthanne/gifts).



"So," said Quatre Winner slowly as he put down the paper he had been revising before. "You are here to tell me I'm a selfish bastard?"

"More or less," the other man said. "I'm not positive about the bastard part."

"Mr… Barton, is it?" When the man nodded Quatre continued, "If I simply gave money to anyone who asked, called me names or made threatening insinuations I would find myself having to ask money as well."

"My heart breaks thinking about it," said the man, drily.

"I'm sure it does," Quatre replied. "Perhaps you'll like to mend it by giving me a small donation?" he asked with a smirk.

The corner of the man's lips twitched. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Winner," he said and turned to leave.

"Mr. Barton," Quatre said, stopping him. "Leave your proposal."

Barton turned around, left his proposal on the table and let himself out. He didn't see Quatre's smile as the door closed.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Trowa asked when he recognized the man in jeans, t-shirt, a non-descript jacket and sunglasses.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I required an invitation to visit this animal shelter," Quatre Winner said in an extremely polite tone.

"An animal shelter you refused to give money to," Trowa huffed.

"I didn't refuse," Quatre said, reaching through a cage to pet a small puppy.

"You said that even though WEI shares are on the rise your first priority are the shareholders," Trowa accused.

"And they are," Quatre agreed. "But they aren't my only one."

"You asked me to give you money!"

"Well, I spend most of my days listening to people ask me for money, I wanted to see what was the big fuss." Quatre shrugged.

Trowa frowned. "You're a brat."

Quatre's smile was bright and amused. "I haven't been called that in years!" he said, amazed. "I rather missed it."

A snort left Trowa's lips. "You are impossible to insult, aren't you?"

"Practice." Quatre smiled. "I've been called way worst things than brat. Comes with the Corporate Overlord job."

Trowa shook his head, amused despite himself. "Why are you here?"

"You," Quatre said, fixing his eyes on him. "And maybe the puppies."

"I'm not for sale." Trowa narrowed his eyes.

"Good. I never pay for what I can get for free." Quatre grinned. "I was planning on letting you take me to dinner."

Trowa's eyes widened.

"Tonight. You can pick me up at my office at eight," Quatre added and then headed for the door.

"Wait!" Trowa walked after him. "What about the shelter?"

Quatre gave him a serious look. "Oh, Mr. Barton, I wouldn't dream of buying you this way."

"It's Trowa," he said with a sigh.

Quatre beamed. "See you at eight, Trowa?"

Trowa shook his head amused and then chuckled. "Yes… Quatre."


End file.
